The Other Part of Me
by Torchwood85
Summary: Rose Returns, mystery drama, Martha bashing slight , little smutty but thats really what we all want to see ten/rose


A Doctor Who Fan Fiction

THE OTHER PART OF ME

By badwolfforever

The Doctor burst through the doors, closely followed by Jack, Donna and Martha who were laughing at his obvious discomfort and therefore quick retreat back to the TARDIS at nearly being forced to wed the princess of the planet they had just saved from invasion. The Doctor danced about the console pushing buttons and pulling levers as he dematerialised the ship. She lurched into the Time Vortex, flinging her occupants down onto the steel grating of the console room floor, as alarm bells echoed her vast corridors.

"That's a level 5 alert." The Doctor said raising one eyebrow in confusion as he pulled himself to his feet and approached the console. His fingers flew across the keyboard of the central computer, finally coming to a dead stop as he stared at the monitor.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Martha asked trying to keep the concern from her voice.

"Oh, you know, universe goes bang in 5 minutes." He joked still frantically entering data into the computer.

"Well, that's not good." Jack said trying to hide his obvious alarm at the situation.

"No, it's not. It's a temporal collision; two time zones are at war in the heart of the TARDIS." The Doctor responded distantly.

"Can you fix this Doc!!!!!" Jack screamed as the TARDIS threw them to the floor once again, the Doctor remained upright gripping to the console.

"Of course I can fix it, more to the point though, I need to know why, there has to be a reason this has happened again." He said angrily not looking at the former time agent.

"AGAIN?" Donna screeched from her position nearly underneath the console, Martha quickly pulled herself over to help extricate the other woman.

"So you mean this has happened before Doctor?" Martha asked as she hauled Donna to her feet and led her to the jump seat.

"Weeelll, the first time I had forgotten to raise the shields after fixing the remnants of the paradox machine, had quite a lovely chat with my fifth incarnation. Don't know what I was thinking with the celery though, glad I grew out of that." Smiling at the looks of disbelief he was getting from his companions.

"Celery?" Donna quirked.

"Anyways, back to it then, need to find out what's going on, must be a previous me repairing her……." The doctor was snapped out of his babbling by the double image of Jack currently standing in front of him."

"Whatever you do Jack, don't move." The Doctor said quickly moving between the two Jack's.

The two of them just stood staring at each other over the Doctor's shoulders.

"Well hello there." Jack said waggling his eyebrows at what he assumed had to be a future him, judging by the presence of more grey hairs and slightly deeper facial lines.

"Hello yourself." The other him smirked as he checked the younger him out.

"Jack you do realise that you're flirting with yourself?" Donna noted as both Jacks turned to face her.

"Don't be jealous Donna." He the younger him laughed.

"Ha you've got no chance Jack Harkness." Donna teased.

"Don't be so sure." He replied.

"No she's right, you don't." The older Jack smirked as the younger him turned to face him.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying though."

"Alright that's enough, we've got about 3 minutes left before the universe collapses we don't have time for this." The Doctor snapped.

"Jack why are you here, this is incredibly dangerous and more to the point incredibly stupid of me to allow you to do with my TAR……DIS……..Jack what happened where am I?"

The older Jack's face fell as he switched his attention to the Doctor.

"We ran into a little problem Doc, that's why I'm here."

"Tell me what happened Jack." The Doctor replied getting edgier as the seconds ticked by.

"Can't tell you, I have to show you."

"What do you mean show me, Jack we don't have time for this." He shouted.

Jack surged towards the Doctor and his eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his fingers to the other mans temples.

"Jack what are you……………." The doctor trailed off as the event flashed through his mind, everything that had happened in the lead up to him appearing on the TARDIS, there were gaps in the information, details that he realised he probably shouldn't know yet, he saw Martha, Donna, himself and Jack in a mighty battle, a war that transcended dimensions. A Time War, and from what he saw, the destruction of his home seemed to waver in comparison. And then he saw their deaths, and the reason why he was not present to deliver the message. He had died and not regenerated, left the universe open to destruction, something had gone wrong and had ceased his ability to regenerate, the genetic coding within his DNA that enabled regeneration was missing, but how, who could have done something like this? And apparently without him knowing it.

"That's all I can tell ya Doc." Jack said as he stepped away.

"Who did this to me Jack, how do I stop it?"

"You have to find her. She knows what to do, what has to be done to stop this, she's seen it, she's always known. But she was too afraid to tell you, didn't want you to worry."

"Find HER, who is……………..that's impossible Jack you know I can't." The doctor growled as realisation dawned on him.

"You can't, but she can, all you have to do is call to her. Use the rift, reach out to her and she will come, she'll always come to you Doctor." Jack smiled.

"What do mean call to her Jack it's impossible, the walls are sealed…………" He ground out through clenched teeth but Jack cut him off.

"Nothing is ever impossible Doc, just do it, you don't have time, the universe doesn't have time! Reach out and you'll find her, she's waiting."

The Doctor stood motionless staring at the gating on the floor as he spoke.

"How do you know all this Jack?" he asked sceptically.

"I can feel it." Both Jacks chorused at once as they glanced at each other, attracting the shocked expressions of everyone in the console room.

"I don't know how but I know it, the TARDIS knows it too, both of them." The older version spoke.

"Doc, it's time, you have to separate the TARDISes. Or there'll be nothing left to save." Jack joked setting the Doctor in motion around the console.

"Goodbye Jack." The Doctor whispered as he flicked the last switch and Jack began to fade away.

"Find her Doc." Jack yelled as he vanished.

"I'll try." He breathed in response, as he slowly made his way around the console setting the coordinates for the Cardiff Rift.

"What's going on Doctor, I don't understand, who do we have to find, how is it that this person is so important that the universe will end if we don't find HER? Who is her anyways?" Martha questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at him waiting for an answer.

The Doctor just stood silent and stared into the time rotor, he closed his eyes and let the hum of the TARDIS calm him, a wash of encouragement, hope and love, a feeling of reassurance surged through him from her.

"Who is she Doctor?" Donna asked, noting his ignorance at Martha's question. She also couldn't help noticing a hint of annoyance in the woman's tone too, something she made a mental note to ask her about later.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked directly into Jack's. He saw the sadness in the Doctor's eyes just for a moment. He knew who his older self was referring to, so he spoke, knowing that the Time Lord couldn't manage to answer their questions.

"It's Rose. We have to find Rose."

Martha rolled her eyes and thought to herself, Rose isn't THAT important to the universe. She's just a girl, a silly little blonde human girl. Definitely not more important or smarter than her, and she intended to make sure of that if this worked. No 'chav' would have it over her.

The TARDIS shook as she landed on the rift. "Might as well let the old girl refuel while we're here, it's been a while." The Doctor muttered as he pressed a few buttons and opened the engines so she could suck in the power from the rift, then he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Slowly and silently he made his way to the doors and out into the night. The others followed suit a few steps behind. Jack stepped away from the two girls and came up to put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder squeezing tightly in reassurance.

"Help me Jack." The Doctor said quietly not turning around.

Jack nodded silently and removed his hand to grab the Doctors.

"Bring her home Doc." Jack breathed and closed his eyes, the Doctor following suite.

Rose was stood atop the millennium tower watching out over the rift as the Zeppelins floated across the sky, when she heard him calling; she closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of his voice, she could feel him, with the slight presence of Jack supporting him and the song of the TARDIS calling her home as she refuelled on the rift. Hope, pain, joy, despair, loneliness and total and utter confusion at why he was doing this in the first place washed over her. She smiled and her hearts were singing, finally after 400 years of waiting, she was going to be with him again.

"I'm coming, My Doctor." She whispered as she stepped out into the air and disappeared in a swirling torrent of golden, silver and blue light.

After a few moments of nothing the Doctor turned to Jack, his face fallen and pain clearly visible in his dark brown eyes. Jack looked down at his feet; he could feel the other man's hearts breaking all over again.

"This is ridiculous; I don't know why I ever agreed to this in the first place." The Doctor ground out.

Jack's eyes snapped back up at the doctor, but he was distracted by the image that stood behind him.

"Still rude and not ginger Doctor, you'd given up on me." Came an amused woman's voice.

The Doctor spun around as he opened and closed his mouth to speak but words seemed to fail him at this point as he took in the sight of Rose. He drank her in, long tan coat, black jeans, the infamous pink hoodie over pale skin, long red hair that flared lightly around her waist in the breeze, dark eyes, beautiful yet haunted, and that tongue caught mischievously between her teeth in the most fantastic grin he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but return it.

"That's me Rose, rude and not ginger, but it seems you've succeeded where I failed." He laughed as she ran towards him and launched herself into his arms. He spun around as he held her to him tightly, afraid that this was all a dream and if he let her go she would disappear. She smelled wonderful, he breathed deeply, vanilla and that essence that was undeniably Rose. Life and hope, and just a hint of something he couldn't quite put his finger on…….time? He was broken out of his musings as she pulled back and began to speak; the doctor couldn't help the constant grin plastered across his face.

"I believe you need me for something Doctor." She smiled and laughed at the joy clearly visible as she cupped the side of his face.

"More than you could ever know." He whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

Martha could feel jealousy and hatred burning within her as she watched the doctor and Rose's reunion. She wasn't going to put up with this, she vowed in that moment to halt and prevent any such intimate encounters between the two of them, they would never be alone together if she could help it, the Doctor was hers, even if he didn't know it yet, Rose doesn't stand a chance. And she was going to make sure she didn't, ever. She walked up to them gaining two slightly confused looks from both Jack and Donna.

"I'm Martha, Martha Jones, and you are?" She asked dryly.

The Doctor set Rose back on the ground, instinctively their hands found each other, Martha noticed this and extended her hand out to shake Rose's meaning that she would have to let go of the Doctor.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you Martha Jones." She smiled as she shook her hand.

"Oh! Yes, where are my manners. Rose you've met Martha, this is Donna," she shook her hand, "and that, well, there's no need for introductions really is there." He smiled as he motioned to Jack.

"Heya Rosie, good to have you back." Jack said as he planted a not so chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Oi! That'll be enough flirting, thank you very much." The Doctor joked.

"What?! All I said was hello?" Jack laughed and pouted in mock indignity, then flashed Rose his best Jack Harkness smile.

"Good to see you too Jack, it's good to be back." Rose said returning his smile.

"Well, now we're all acquainted, I think its time we head off, I believe this occasion calls for a celebration, what do you say?" He asked them all as his hand once again unconsciously found Rose's and thread his fingers through her own.

"I'm up for anything." Donna responded as they all headed for the TARDIS.

"Is that a promise Donna?" Jack asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Dream on Harkness!" Donna shouted and shoved him, they all laughed, except Martha who followed up closely behind the group smouldering as they moved into the console room and waited while the Doctor set the TARDIS into the Time Vortex, never once letting go of Rose.

Suddenly the ship shook violently, sending all occupants save for the Doctor and Rose who where gripped tightly to the console, crashing to the floor.

"God, you still haven't learned to drive properly Doctor." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed at him as she let the hand break off. Eliciting a sheepish grin from him.

"Well, I suppose you could do better then, Miss Tyler?" The Doctor pouted as he watched her move around the console.

"Yup!" She laughed and the Doctor smiled happily, something Donna had never ever seen before and Jack not since before they had been separated on the Game Station.

"I've never seen him like this before." Donna smiled and whispered to Jack.

"He's been without her for a long time. Now, I think he's complete. He has her back. She's all he ever needed, or wanted for that matter, even though he was too stubborn to admit it. He met Rose just after the Time War, broken, damaged, brooding, and self loathing, and she loved him despite it all, refused to give up on him." Jack whispered back.

"So she knows about his…….." Donna asked but Jack cut her off knowing that she was asking about Gallifrey and the Time Lords, his home and his people.

"Yes, the only other person save for him that truly knows. Even I only know bits and pieces. But she dug her way into his hearts and he broke, told her everything, because that's the type of person she, understands, she never judges, and she's caring nearly to a fault. She even had sympathy for the Daleks." Jack and Donna both smiled as they watched the Doctor watching Rose.

The Doctor watched and grinned as Rose stroked her fingers lovingly over the metal of the TARDIS console.

"She's missed you Rose." The Doctor spoke gently.

"I know, I can feel it, I missed her too." She replied looking up into the ceiling.

"What do you mean you can feel her? Only time lords can bond with a TARDIS, telepathic connection or whatever you said." Martha snapped sarcastically and crossed her arms. The Doctors eyes flicked up from the console to look at Martha noting her tone, and by the looks of it Rose and the others had too, the TARDIS washed her annoyance at the woman over him.

"Yes, that's true, only a Time Lord can truly be connected to a TARDIS, BUUUUT; I suppose it's only natural that Rose would have a deeper connection to her than most other people." He mused as he turned back to the console.

"Oh" Martha queried still angrily, "and why might that be then."

"Well, it turned out that a certain Miss Tyler had a soft spot for my previous incarnation big ears and all, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, absorbed the whole of time and space, made Jack immortal, and destroyed the Emperor of the Daleks," He whispered the last part and focused back on the monitor in front of him. "Just to keep me safe."

"I don't believe it! Martha began to raise her voice. "I remember what you said to Jack about a Time Lord absorbing the vortex, that much power would have killed her."

"It nearly did," the doctor snapped, "but I couldn't let that happen to her, so I took the power from Rose, that's why I look as I do now, it caused me to regenerate." He looked up at Rose, he had hoped that he would never have to tell her that it was because of her that he changed, but as he looked into her eyes something told him that she already knew all that, furrowing his brow as he thought.

"You killed him!" Martha accused pointing a finger at Rose.

"Martha that's enough." The Doctor ground out through a clenched jaw, he couldn't believe that Martha was acting like this. He turned to look at Rose next to him, still looking unaffected by the current situation.

"You knew." The doctor breathed and smiled, as he watched her tongue poke out again, he felt butterflies in his stomach, something he was pretty sure no Time Lord had ever experienced, _oh god if only she knew what she does to me_ he thought to himself

"I know a lot of things Doctor." She smiled mischievously at him. He also wondered if it was at all possible for a human to be able to read his thoughts, or was he that transparent.

"Oh really?" He smirked trying to look innocent but failing, Jack and Donna just laughed, they couldn't believe how happy the Doctor looked around this woman.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you Doctor, 900 years old and you turn into a randy teenager at the sight of a what? Twenty year old TART!!!!!!???" Martha cried angrily. "Why don't you just take her right here on the floor!"

"Martha!" The Doctor, Jack and Donna yelled in unison in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"What they do, here or in private, is none of your business!" Jack hissed.

"Jack it's alright." The Doctor said trying to compose himself, still reeling at her comment about Rose.

"Alright?! How is this alright, The last Lord of Time reduced to a pathetic giggling excuse for a ma..." "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!! Rose snarled, raising her hand silencing Martha.

She was about to let fly again but her throat refused to cooperate with her brain. Rose moved around the console stopping a few feet away from Martha's form.

"You will not speak another word, you have no right. Without him you are nothing, this planet is nothing. You will never again question his dignity in my presence, do you understand me" Rose growled.

"I'll do what I bloody well like, you've got no authority here, and you can't tell me what to do, only the Doctor can, and I'm not afraid of him, oncoming storm or not, he doesn't scare me!" Martha hissed again.

"Have you ever truly seen the Storm, because I have, and let me assure you, he's nothing compared to what your up against if you ever speak ill of him again." She snapped.

"I know all about you Rose, you're nothing, just a silly human girl with a crush on a washed up 900 year old alien……." Martha smirked and laughed.

"You speak ill of the Storm Martha Jones, now you'll suffer the Wolf!" Rose snarled defensively.

"The Wolf?" Jack asked hesitantly, he knew Rose would never hurt him but he thought best not to antagonise her in the current situation. Rose turned from Martha and her expression softened as she faced the Doctor, Jack and Donna and spoke.

"I am the Bad Wolf; protector of the Storm." The Doctor was stunned and confused but couldn't help the feeling of pride and joy that bubbled up inside him, she had come back, how he mentally noted to ask her later, but he had called to her with every fibre of his being, and she returned to him. Oh how loyal and protective this simple human girl had been and still was it seemed.

"HA! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY LITTLE CHAV WHORE!" Martha was surprised that her voice had returned, as she screamed at Rose. The other three couldn't help but notice the golden glow that had appeared in Rose's eyes.

"You know nothing of me Martha Jones," Rose snarled again, "You couldn't even imagine what I've been through, do you know what it's like to watch everyone you care about die? How it feels to exist, but not to live? To feel as though there is a part of you missing? You have no idea who I am, so, let me enlighten you Miss high and mighty Doctor Jones. I am the Bad Wolf, I am the life in contrast to Ka Fareq Gatri, the Destroyer of Worlds, I feel the planets revolve under my feet, the universe expanding and collapsing, I can see the whole of time and space, I breath it, can taste time. I'm 400 years old and I'm the second last of my kind, I can feel your blood pumping through your veins, your heart rate increasing, I smell your fear, hatred and jealousy, and now" she continued "I'm sending you home."

"I'm not going home, you've got no power over me, and I'm not going any where!!!" Martha screamed angrily at Rose.

"Yeah?" she narrowed her eyes and raised one eyebrow at her, "Don't be so sure!" Martha began to float, suspended in mid air, a faint golden light beginning to intensify around her.

"What are you doing? Put me down, what is this witchcraft?!" Martha cried.

"Time Lord." Rose said just as the Doctor had when facing the Sycorax he noted.

"What!?" Martha screamed.

"Goodbye Martha Jones, send my regards to your mother." And just before Martha vanished Rose finished.

"Oh, and Martha, just so we're clear," Rose snarled, "He's mine!" And she was gone.

Rose turned casually to face the Doctor, Jack and Donna who were literally dumb founded by what they had just seen. Rose laughed and wiggled her fingers at the Doctor as she spoke.

"Well, don't just stand there gapin', I believe we were goin' to celebrate, yeah?"

"Rose, what just happened?" The Doctor questioned as he moved to take her hand.

"What? She insulted you, I won't put up with that, not from anyone, so I sent her home, that alright with you." She asked him raising an eyebrow; he nodded still in disbelief of everything she had just said. _Did I hear right? Time Lord?_ He thought. _Oh don't sound so surprised Doctor._ He swore he had just heard her voice in his head.

"Right then, fine with me, drinks everyone, Jack, Donna this way, and might I suggest too perhaps maybe a shower and a slightly more casual attire." They nodded and followed the Doctor and Rose down the corridor.

After everyone had showered and changed, one by one they returned to the library,  
Rose was the last one in, the Doctor couldn't help but stare, he also noticed Jack seemed to have the same problem, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the emerald green dress she wore complimented her figure and her red hair, she knew how to attract attention and she certainly had his. She smiled brightly at him and his hearts melted. He regained his composure and produced two bottles of a blue elixir that he proceeded to tell Jack was four times the strength of hypervodka; Jack of course took this as a challenge and quickly downed his first shot. Rose and Donna sat sipping their drinks and talking on the couch opposite the one the Doctor and Jack were currently sat on, Donna was filling her in on everything she had missed.

"So you're telling me Doc, that after only three of these, I could be facing the prospect of landing on my face? I don't believe it." Jack teased.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Jack." The Doctor smirked as he slipped his glasses on and glanced up at Rose as he opened the book that had been sitting on the chair next to him.

_Oh god, do you know how sexy you look in those things?_ The Doctors lifted his eyes up from his book, he could have sworn that he just heard Rose's voice again, but he couldn't have, she was still talking to Donna, both in full fledged conversation so he continued reading.

_You have no idea how much I'd love to rip that book right out of your hands, climb onto your lap and snog you senseless._ The Doctors eyes snapped back up from his book; Jack noticed that he had started to turn a deep shade of pink.

"You alright Doc?" Jack asked, and Rose and Donna turned to look at him also.

"Hmm, what? Yes, I'm fine, why do ask?" He questioned as he turned to Jack in confusion.

"Thought this stuff didn't affect Time Lords; you look a little flushed is all." Replied Jack.

"Nope, nothing wrong with me, how bout you? Enjoying yourself yet?" He smirked at Jack as he realised that he had already lost his shirt.

"As always Doc, now tell me more about this Temporal Collision thingy, seems I may need it in future." The Doctor launched into his lecture.

_Do you know what you do to me when you talk like that, Doctor? _ The Doctor stopped his explanation momentarily, but continued on. _There are so many better uses I could find for that mouth of yours though. _ The Doctor nearly spat his drink all over Jack as he began to choke.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Rose asked innocently. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her for a second.

"Yes, perfectly fine thanks, anyways where was I? Oh yes." The Doctor squeaked and continued speaking to Jack. _And what exactly would you rather my mouth be doing Rose?_ Rose nearly fell off her seat but Donna grabbed her arm.

"TAXI!" Donna shouted causing Jack and the Doctor to erupt into a fit of laughter, the doctor cocking one eyebrow at her. Rose just glared at him.

"What are you two drinking that I'm not?" Jack laughed noticing it was now Rose who was blushing.

"Don't know what you mean Jack." Rose said, downing the rest of her shot, challenging the Doctor with her eyes. The doctor smirked_. You won't win Rose, 900 years remember?_ Her tongue crept out between her teeth.

"You sure you can keep up then?" She teased out loud.

"Oi! Cheeky". He replied as he poured all four of them another shot. _You're playing with fire Rose. _

"Oh bring it on Time Lord!" She shot back as she fell back onto the chair laughing.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Jack asked looking at Donna who just shrugged also a little confused at the gaps in conversation until Jack realised what they were doing.

"Hey, no fair! No games that the rest of us can't participate in!" He pouted.

"Don't know what you're on about Harkness, besides it's not my fault Missy over there can't keep her thoughts to herself." He raised one eyebrow and shot Rose a smirk.

"Ha! You can talk; don't think that I can't feel it when your hearts increase in tempo to something that could only be reproduced in a dance club in the 23rd century." She cried out as she held her sides laughing at his expression. He regained some composure before his response.

"Well at least I'm not the one with my mouth in the gutter, oh that's right; you had other ideas for my mouth didn't you Miss Tyler? Care to elaborate for the rest of the class?" This brought about an end to her laughter as she blushed even darker than she had before. She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Right you want hit below the belt Doctor, you asked for it." The Doctor gasped her name and visibly stiffened as she mentally brushed the inside of his thigh.

"Well that definitely sounds like fun." Jack smirked as he took in the Doctors flushed appearance.

"I'm still missing something I think." Donna said looking between the Doctor, Jack and Rose willing one of them to explain it to her.

"It would seem, Donna, that our Rose has a telepathic ability similar to that of my own, I mean you saw what happened to Martha" The Doctor said in his best 'I'm about a launch into a full blown lecture so you better stop me' voice as he looked over at Rose to finish the explanation.

"Yup, for once I'm one up on you Doctor." She said happily.

"Oh really?" He challenged knowing she couldn't resist, and she smirked in acceptance, as she sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

The liquor bottle on the table and a glass began to levitate and move so they were just over the Doctors knees; she then poured the liquid into the glass and moved it closer so the Doctor could take it, however just as he reached for it Rose sent him an image of exactly what he could be using his tongue for, which made him knock the glass out of the air spilling the contents all over his pants. Rose laughed at the stream of expletives that came from his mouth, not realising she could understand.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Doctor?" She shrieked as she fell off the couch clutching her sides as the Doctor was frantically trying to dry the strain on his pants, he didn't even register what she had said, as he continued cursing about how he only had one suit and now thanks to her he would now have to buy another one.

"Don't be such a cry baby, just go find something in the wardrobe; I'll clean your suit tomorrow. God Doctor 900 years of time and space and you've never heard of napisan?" She fell back to the floor in another bout of laughter at the expression currently plastered on his face, also noting the confused expressions on both Jack and Donna's faces. It was then that the Doctor realised that she wasn't speaking English.

"What did you just say Rose?" The Doctor asked still wondering whether he had indeed just heard correctly.

"Took you long enough." She grinned, seeing the relief in Jacks face that he could now understand her again.

"Ere' what were all those noises comin' from your mouth?" Donna snapped.

"They weren't just noises Donna," the doctor began," that was Gallifreyan, and perfect Gallifreyan I might add, how did you do that, you've been in cahoots with the TARDIS again haven't you?"

"Why would you think that Doctor?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows, a smirk slowly beginning to form on the edge of her lips.

"Oh let's see," he started as he looked up into the ceiling, "maybe because no human is capable of speaking my language, the fact that I've never taught you and I'm the last Time Lord left in existence? Hows that for a start?" Rose just rolled her eyes at the fact he hadn't listened to a word she'd said when she sent Martha home.

"Second last!" She snapped.

"What do you mean second last. This isn't funny Rose; I don't expect this from you of all people." He snapped back, and Rose was up off the floor and in front of him in a second, leaving Jack and Donna in a daze at her speed.

"Didn't you hear a word I said in the console room? You're not the last Doctor! I am!" She closed her eyes briefly and let down the walls she had built in her mind. He gasped as everything she had was mentally shoved at him in hopes he would understand, before she stormed out of the room.

"That went well, you'd think after 900 years you'd learn not to piss off the missus." Donna quirked.

"She's not my…….we were never like that Donna." The doctor said quietly.

"Oh and why not, you love her don't you, and don't give me that wither and die bullshit either, you've no excuse now, and you've probably just blown ya chances too" she finished and poured another drink.

"What?!

"She's right Doc, nothing stopping the two of you being together now, we all heard what she said.

"It's not that simple, Time Lord or not, if she'd seen all I've done, she'd hate me and run, and I won't loose her again."

"She already does remember, one you told her and the seeing the whole of time and space thing kind of gives it away too Doc. You know she doesn't care about all that, just you. Now It's up to you, just don't blow it."

"But I can't can I…I…..I couldn't……we couldn't……oh sod it, ROSE!" He stuttered then yelled as he left to find her.

When he finally found her in the console room, she was pacing, as she spoke to the TARDIS. He laughed to himself as she ran her fingers through her hair, a gesture etched into her subconscious passed from watching him do it so many times while she was with him. As he stood leaning on the doorway just out of sight, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful his language sounded coming from her lips, oh and what lips they were too, he had to admit she wasn't the only one who had dreamed of snogging each other senseless.

"Stupid bloody git! He can't take a hint that's for sure, goin' bloody deaf in his old age that's what it is girl. Maybe I should write 'take me now I'm yours' across my bloody forehead, fat lot of good it'll do though, bloody git, superior intellect my ass!"

The TARDIS hummed in amusement. "Oh I'm glad someone finds this funny! Three hundred and eighty-one years is a long time to be alone you know, frustrated doesn't even cut it! Bloody wanker, and as if I'd say those things to hurt im' he should know better than that, it's the truth, I'd never do anything to hurt him."

She stopped pacing and flopped down into the jump seat resting her head on her knees as she dragged the Doctors coat over her head and shoulders, breathing in the spicy leather and time smell that was uniquely doctor.

"I made him mad girl, I upset im', what should I do? Maybe he jus doesn't want me, I want him to be happy." Rose sobbed as she drew his coat tighter around her. The Doctor winced and could feel both his hearts breaking, she thought he didn't want her, oh how wrong she was. "Maybe it'd be best if I left."

"No." The Doctor said firmly as he moved from the door and came to stand in front of her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Spyin's rude ya know Doctor." She sniffed not willing to look up at him.

"What can I say, rude and not ginger that's me Rose."

"How much did you hear?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is you're not going anywhere. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, it's just for so long I've been alone Rose, so very alone, and to find out that I'm……."

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you too, an for forcin' all that on you too, the memories an stuff, I didn't mean to hurt ya….."

"You didn't, and there's nothing to forgive Rose, what you gave me was what I needed, and what I need, is you, I always have, I spent so long trying to deny it but I couldn't, and then I lost you, I ran out of time," he chuckled, "ironic really a time lord running out of time." They both laughed at that, and the Doctor reached out lifting her chin and he cradled her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Rose, I have since the moment I took your hand and told you to run, you gave me a reason to be alive after the Time War, you saved me so many times I've lost count. I saw the universe through your eyes and it came alive again, everything came alive again, even the TARDIS changed the moment you stepped through the doors. I never want to be apart from you again, I do want you Rose, never think that I don't." And then he pressed his lips to hers and she responded in kind. When he pulled back he rested his head against her own.

"I love you too Doctor. I knew the moment I swung out to save you from those Auton, that that was where I was supposed to be, that I was supposed to be with you, always. The TARDIS knew, that's why she changed me, she knew we were supposed to be together. You're apart of me Doctor just as much as the TARDIS is, I can't live without the two of you, when I was trapped over the void, I felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing."

"I know I could feel it too," the Doctors eyes suddenly snapped open as a light switched on in his mind, "wait that's it!" he shouted as he moved back to look at her.

"What's it Doctor?" She asked slightly confused.

"The missing piece!" He exclaimed and grinned at her.

"Before we went to the rift to get you, Jack appeared, not our Jack a future Jack, well he is our Jack just not the Jack here…." He started to babble.

"Doctor! Focus!" Rose shouted.

"Right, sorry, anyways, something had happened, and I died and wasn't able to regenerate, so he let down the shields of the TARDIS in the future which caused it to merge with this one, the same TARDIS in her own right but different time streams, are you following Rose?"

"Temporal Collision, keep goin." He stood open mouthed for a moment then she tapped her temple, he hadn't realised yet that she already knew it all. "Time Lord Brain up here too now remember Doctor?" She said and he smiled at her.

"Right, of course, back to the story, so, future Jack said that I was missing something, my DNA had been stripped of regenerative properties, but now it all makes sense, I know why there missing and I know where to find them!" He finished happily.

"Knew you'd work it out in the end Doctor." She smiled, he still hadn't registered that she could see the whole of time and space, more so than he could.

"It's you isn't it Rose, brilliant old you? You have the missing parts of my DNA."

She just nodded and grinned at him as he continued, knowing that he was enjoying working out the mystery for himself.

"I used a kiss to take the vortex from you Rose; the TARDIS needed a basis to reconstruct your DNA, so she used mine, the power was killing you, so she had to alter you so you'd survive. When I kissed you the three of us, you, me and the TARDIS were joined together, that's why you feel like some things missing, because it is, was, whatever, anyways what I'm trying to say is……."

"We're literally a part of each other. The TARDIS and I were the same being on Satellite 5, you kissed me, and we caused you to regenerate, so when we became our separate selves again there was residual energy from each other left. The TARDIS and you in me, me and the TARDIS in you, and both of us in her. But do you know how we restore your ability to regenerate?" She grinned as her tongue darted out between her teeth.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor, ears tinting pink at the thought of how exactly to restore, not just him but all three of them, and also feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact that what they had to do might not be that gentle or pleasurable for her.

"Don't be embarrassed Doctor" Rose laughed, the TARDIS had filled in the blanks for her in light of his inability to process speech, "And don't worry about me, ok, I know what I'm in for." He looked up at her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Are you sure Rose?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I'm sure Doctor, I'm not gonna have ya dyin on me!"

"No, I don't mean about that, are you sure, about me?" She knew exactly what he meant, and she was sure, she knew about everything he had done, knew about the war, that he had no choice, everything he had ever felt guilty about, she knew and had accepted it.

"Yes. More sure than I've ever been about anything in nearly four hundred years. I know about everything, I don't care about any of it, I'm not afraid and I want you my Doctor, all of you."

The Doctor nodded slowly as Rose stood and took his hand.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever."

"Good" he replied as he spun her so her back was pressed up against his chest.

"Because you can have me Rose." His breath was hot and close to her ear sending shivers through her, his hands moved down over her arms and squeezed gently, "All mine." She whispered and he kissed her neck and nodded. He cupped each of her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. A wave of pleasure shot through her and she sighed and closed her eyes. "Doctor." She could feel him pressing against her back, the hardness of him rubbing against her. He slowly slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt as he sucked on her ear and neck, mentally shouting for joy that she had changed since she came aboard. His breath was still even, but she could feel his hearts thumping within his chest. She felt his finger tips raise the elastic on the leg of her knickers and slide inside, running one hand over her soft warmth and across her clit. "Rose" he moaned against her skin. She turned slightly in his arms to look at him, eyes meeting and locked to each other, she could see the love, passion and desire there and it took her breath away. _My Doctor_ she whispered into his mind as her hand brushed across his length, fingers wrapping around him and squeezing as he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes in ecstasy. _My Rose_.

He bent to kiss her, lips touching slightly at first then the Doctor's tongue ran slowly across her lips parting them, tongues instinctively finding each other, she could feel his velvety softness of his lips, and she captured the bottom between her teeth and sucked gently. He suddenly lost all senses, not caring who walked in, but he knew the TARDIS would take care of that. _This is your last chance to change your mind Rose; if we go any further I won't be able to stop._ His fingers were still in her knickers rubbing against her clit and sliding in and out of her wetness, she was about to explode and he knew it_. Then don't_. That was all he needed, he suddenly stopped his sweet torture and removed his hands from her. She unfasten his belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down, noticing that he didn't in fact wear any underwear. _Much too uncomfortable and restricting whilst running for ones life Rose_. She smiled into his mouth, grasping his erection that now stood between them, smooth, cool and hard in her hand. "Oh God" he growled, his voice deep with passion, he couldn't help but buck into her hand as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

He reefed her shirt up over head and made short work on her bra, exposing her nipples and he bent his head to nibble and suck her breast, as he effortlessly removed the rest of his suit and tie. She ached for him to touch her again, for him to be inside her. He must have sensed her need as he lifted her onto the console and pulled off her knickers, shifting her ass to the edge and leaning her back against the central column. He dropped to his knees before her, she whimpered as she felt his tongue dart across her clit, and a pleasurable moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers slide into her once again, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. His tongue danced across her clit stopping now and then long enough for him to suck and nibble it gently between his teeth. _Oh God, I will never, ever make fun of your oral fixation ever again_. She could feel him grin against her. Her hips moved uncontrollably to the rhythm of his beautifully long and talented fingers, she could feel the beginning of something build inside her, almost like her soul was about to leave her body and she wanted to scream. "Doctor, please……..want you, need to feel, need you" she begged.

He dragged his attention away from her too look into her eyes, she sat in front of him naked, the first time he had seen a woman completely naked in a very very very long time, and this was Rose, his Rose. She looked like a fantasy, skin white and flawless, breasts full and slightly swollen, breathtaking in every way, and she was all his. He reached out and pulled her close to him, pressing her body into his. The memory of his touch was still fresh, now he was holding her to him, skin on skin - an alien, her alien, the only other of her kind, the one she had always wanted. "Are you sure Rose?" He asked one last time. She looked deep into his eyes, "You know me Doctor, I never do anything half-way. So if you want me, I'm yours, now and forever. I want all of you, all the time, for all time." And with that she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down between their bodies and took hold of him. _You're Mine, _ was the last thing he heard as their worlds collided as she enveloped him, both feeling their minds merge and blend in their union. From within her mind, he feels himself within her, the overwhelming pressure as she relaxes to accommodate him, the feeling of her surging through every cell in his body as he began to move inside her. _Harder, faster, more._ She mentally urged him on and he complied. _Rose, for this to work, we have to….. _the doctor began but she interrupted him, "I know….just do it yeah…….please_." _ She panted, _Make me yours completely. _That was the only reassurance he needed as he bit down into her flesh licking and sucking the incision marks on her throat causing her to whimper in his arms, _Rose you may feel slight w… _"Ahh!" He chuckled, _slight tingling sensation was what I was going to say, I take it you approve? "_Oh God yes!" She growled as he kissed down her chest resting just above her left heart, smearing blood as he moved. He was spurred on by the almost primal sound she made as she replied, and he bit down marking her again. _Now you are mine Rose, and any male, of any species will too as soon as they approach you._ He pulled back just enough so that he could watch her, eyes boring into each other. _Good_ She replied as she growled and shot forward biting into the delicate skin between his neck and shoulder, causing him to cry out and increase his pace as a fire began to pulse through his veins from her bite. _And now they'll know you're mine as well._ With a smouldering look, Rose tightened her legs and pushed her hips up to meet his thrust. The Doctor shivered, a low, guttural noise escaping him, pulling back he angled his hips and thrust harder and faster until they both exploded crying each others name as they shuddered and clung together.

As they held each other a swirl of golden light wrapped around them and they watched as it disappeared back into the heart of the TARDIS, she hummed signifying that the process was complete. He could see the time lines of his companions stretch out in front of him, along side his own and Rose's intertwined existence. Time would rewrite itself now, set back on track by the two of them being together. The war would still come but Rose was beside him all the way and he had regained his ability to regenerate. All three of them were complete. He smiled as the place in the back of his mind, once emptied of his people by the Time War, was no longer deserted, he could feel Rose's strong golden pulsating light, entwined with silver, signifying their bond and her existence as a Time Lord, second last of their kind.

"Oh so you accept it now then?" She teased, earning her his trademark grin which she took as a yes. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as she breathed him in.

_I love you Theta. _She whispered down their link, causing him to pull back and stare at her with wonder.

"You called me Theta, but how did you…." She cut him off by tapping his temple.

"Cheeky!" He laughed as he hugged her tightly. _I love you too Rose._


End file.
